Motel
by Solitudely
Summary: Un motel es un alojamiento característico de carreteras que suele relacionársele con el sexo originalmente estadounidense. A ese lugar había entrado el inglés junto al norteamericano por petición de este último. Sólo que Alfred...no lo quería para dormir


Otro fic de temática sexual, espero que sea de su divino gusto. Lo hice con ayuda de una de mis esposas eso si…

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su respectivo autor y no estoy haciendo esto por fines de lucro ni nada, sólo por entretención mía y de los que me leerán.

**Parejas**: Estados Unidos/Reino Unido, USA/UK, Alfred/Arthur, Al/Iggy, Estadounidense/Inglés, Americano/Europeo, y no sé me ocurre que más xD (?)

**Advertencia:** Semi-Lemon casi Lemon, un poco morboso y palabras raritas, sí, otra cosa rara. Alfred es **mucho** menos inocente aquí damas y caballeros, Inglaterra también. Si no quieres leer como estos dos dicen y/o hacen cositas malas no entres, enserio. Lo digo por tu bien y para que mantengas tu mente sana, casta y virginal D:

* * *

><p>Porque para desgracia del inglés, estaba muy oscuro para reconocer mucho. Su vista trataba de acostumbrarse pero había salido del auto junto a su acompañante, sí, Alfred. La reunión que habían tenido ellos dos por un contrato de comercio se alargo más de la cuenta, Estados Unidos quería que aceptara algunas de las demandas de su gobierno y a muy duras penas el británico termino por acceder y fue única y exclusivamente gracias a una llamada en que se le dijo que hiciera tal cosa, o sino, aún estarían en ese gran mesón planteando puntos a favor y puntos en contra.<p>

Se supone que lo estaban llevando un lugar donde pasarían la noche.

Sí, un lugar donde pasar la noche. Alfred lo llevo a él y al inglés hasta un motel.

Un motel es un alojamiento característico de carreteras que suele relacionársele con el **_sexo_** originalmente estadounidense. A ese lugar había entrado el inglés junto al norteamericano por petición de este último. El problema es que no era en medio de una carretera, sino en plena ciudad entonces era…

Arthur no sabía. Era muy oscuro. La recepcionista les sonrió dulcemente.

Alfred tomó la mano del inglés y luego miró nuevamente a la recepcionista. Una sonrisa de comprensión se formó en los labios de la muchacha mientras el mayor no entendió porque demonios el americano le había tomado la mano.

Le dio la llave. "Tercer piso… el más privado", les dijo.

—Eso espero…ahahaha—rió suavemente el norteamericano con nerviosismo.

El europeo puso la cara más "¿Qué demonios pasa?" De su vida. Llegaron. Alfred abre la gran puerta de aquel lugar. En la entrada se podían leer los números de la habitación 123.

Conversaron, miraron la pieza donde había una sola cama, ambos decidieron no mencionar palabra alguna ante aquel curioso hecho. Tomaron una merienda y se dedicaron a ver tele, si nada fuera de lo normal.

Pero en la mente de Estados Unidos circulaba otro plan.

**Fueron aproximadamente dos horas normales.**

Hasta que…

Había traído una excelente selección a la mesa, lo malo es que tenía alcohol.

El inglés distinguió de inmediato esa esencia. No podía contenerse. Sabía exactamente que trago era y por desgracia, era uno de sus favoritos. Miró como el estadounidense se lo llevaba sensualmente a los labios y el líquido pasaba a través de su garganta. Su boca empezó a sentirse húmeda. Por unos pocos segundos tuvo la estúpida y extraña necesidad de besar a USA, para suerte de él al menos, se le pasó.

—Dame un poco…—decía no evitando que baba le saliera de apoco de su boca por la codicia que sentía hacia esa botella.

—Yo di un traguito… tú exagerarás…

—¡No lo haré Alfred! ¡Dame esa botella ahora mismo!

—Es mía MÍA, y hemmm mía, mía~ M-Í-A—decía sacándoselo en cara de todas las maneras posibles y jugando con la botella en forma de avioncito.

Arthur sintió que una venita estaba por explotar en su cabeza. Estaban en el sofá que estaba pegado en la pared y se lanzó salvajemente hacía el norteamericano en busca de la botella con el elixir alcohólico sagrado. Era de una calidad exquisita ¡sólo necesitaba saborear un poco! ¡Nada más! ¿Por qué Alfred no le creía? ¿Acaso alguna ves lo había visto borracho?, hemmm sí, muchas veces. Pero eran pequeños detalles y ya llevaba tiempo sin quedar en aquel lamentable estado.

Arthur había caído sobre Alfred ante el intento, éste sonrió ante la fina "casualidad" y le tomó de las caderas fuertemente atrayendo su cuerpo. Inglaterra se sintió extraño, y todo eso era porque el americano al hacer tal acto hacía que cierta anatomía de ambos chocara de manera placentera.

—Agghh.. mn…—no alcanzó a ser ni siquiera a ser un jadeo, sólo un susurró pero al americano ya le bastaba.

De un momento a otro tomó la nuca del mayor y le besó con pación y arrebatadoramente. Arthur abrió los ojos con sorpresa ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a aquel norteamericano? ¿Por qué le estaba…besando? ¿Cómo mierda llegaron a eso?

El beso se prolongo, Arthur no hacía mucho por salir ante la confusión y la inercia del beso, abrió la boca y dejo que Alfred entrara mientras suavizaba sus ojos de manera lujuriosa comenzando a jugar con la lengua del menor.

—¿Q-ué qu-é mierda? —dijo al separarse. Pudo al fin sentir el sabor dulce de la bebida que se había derramado en el piso ante el forcejeó. Ahora sólo estaba en los labios del americano.

—Es un motel Arthur… ¿escuchas?—dijo arrinconándolo con suavidad a la pared. Arthur cerró los ojos tratando de escuchar los sonidos y olvidar de la cercanía del menor.

—Aahh… aahh… más duro… dame..a ahah ¡Más! ¡Más~!—eran gemidos de una pareja estadounidense. Apenas podían sentirse porque las paredes eran gruesas, tenían que estar ambos muy callados y concentradísimos en escuchar el sonido.

—Arthur… do you wanna fuck? —le dijo, en el oído dando una leve lamida en éste. El inglés le dio un trivial estremecimiento.

Su corazón se agitaba y se perdía en los ojos del menor.

¿Cómo mierda? enserio… ¿Cómo mierda habían llegado a eso? Hace sólo segundos atrás estaban de lo mejor viendo tele.

Sí, le gustaba…y aquella propuesta, comenzaba a sentirse extraño. Un pequeño tirón comenzó en su entrepierna. Se estaba... ¿poniendo duro? ¿Sólo con aquellas palabras? ¡Maldición, era un verdadero pervertido!

—Puedes elegir…, en el suelo, en el sillón, en el balcón, en la mesa…sí, la mesa me gustaría~ o también podemos bajar…—decía acercándose aún más al inglés que no atinaba a nada más que a morderse los labios y a fruncir el seño. Un leve gemido escapo al ver como Alfred tocaba arriba del cierre de su pantalón. ¿Acaso ese sorbo del alcohol habría embriagado a Alfred?

O si no fuera así ¿Por qué?

—Esto está… medio duro ¡Ahahahaha! ¡No sabía que eras tan viril Iggy! Continuando…, podemos también bajar a la piscina, hacerlo en la ducha, arriba de la cama, parados…tú escoges, pero no te vas de aquí sin hacer el amor conmigo…

—¿Me estás obligando acaso? Já, no me hagas reír—soltó prepotente el británico. Nada ni nadie le decía que hacer. Menos aquel americano que aunque le costara admitirlo, todos sus palabras, sus actitudes, lo estaban poniendo más caliente de la cuenta.

—En realidad no…—dijo apartando un poco su mirada hacia abajo, fue cayendo en el hombro del menor para depositarse en su cuello y lamer de apoco. —Es una suplica, un estúpido deseo mío Inglaterra. Siempre he querido hacer esto contigo…, jamás haría algo como obligarte. Sólo quiero que lo aceptes.

—Pero…—desvió la mirada— ¿Por qué?, hay muchas mujeres inglesas con las que puedes hacerlo en estos momentos Estados Unidos, yo… simplemente… —Arthur no pillaba aún el fin del todo.

—No me he enamorado de ninguna inglesa Iggy…sólo de ti, de tu cuerpo…de tu sonrisa…, sí, este lugar y todo esto es una confesión Inglaterra. Sólo te deseo a ti y a nadie más…, y el tema de que seas hombre…, me encantan los hombres. Son más calientes que una mujer… tú Inglaterra… eres más caliente que una mujer.

—¡Idiota! ¡Deja de decir esas cosas! —le gritaba, avergonzado. Se sentía extraño con Alfred diciendo aquellas cosas. Otro jalón llegó a su pierna sintiendo como su miembro se oprimía aún más en ese pantalón. Aquellas palabras lo excitaban en demasía. El menor notó como el inglés se encorbaba para disimular como su miembro despertaba.

Le gustaba que se las dijeran. Y a la vez no, ya que lo ponían nervioso.

Comenzó a acercarse y masajearlo dando pequeños apretones ubicando la punta de su miembro entre aquellos pantalones para luego poner toda la mano y frotarla con fuerza.

—Ahh.. a..d... Alfred...ag—un pequeño color rojo de noto en sus mejillas.

—Cuando te miro así…—le susurraba el americano tomándole el rostro al mayor, a Alfred también podía notársele un sonrojo en las mejillas —Cuanto te miro así…no puedo evitar sentirme atraído por ti, me pones… me pones a mil Iggy.

Arthur tenía la cabeza hecha un revoltijo. Imágenes de Alfred y él pasaban una y otra vez por su mente. Su beso, esa manera de tocarlo. Frunció el ceño aún más no sabiendo que hacer. Luego volvió a mirar al estadounidense.

Era cierto, también ese americano le hacía sentir como nadie. Estaba enamorado de él. Lo deseaba casi tanto como el menor a él o incluso más. Se acercó a sus labios y besó a un impresionado norteamericano.

Fue en ese preciso momento en que la verdadera noche comenzó.

Era una noche única, millones de personas en ese momento podrían estar haciendo lo mismo que ellos, pero esa noche. En la habitación 123, el día 4 de marzo…viernes…era completamente suyo. El tiempo pasó. El europeo jugaba de manera increíble con el cuerpo de Alfred, le arrancó uno que otro gemido al sacarle la camisa y jugar con sus tetillas, pero ahora le tocaba al norteamericano, y planeaba hacerlo bien.

Estaban allí, tocándose de manera indebida en el marco de la puerta hacia el dormitorio, y no les importaban. Les encantaba sentirse así de calientes, así de liberados. Sus cuerpos pedían a grito más contacto, sus lenguas no se separaban ni un segundo mientras un combate se libraba entre sus bocas.

Arthur estaba de frente mientras el americano jugaba con él por detrás. Le tocaba hasta con malicia la semi-erección que tenía en esos ajustados pantalones, sus testículos y su trasero al igual que acariciaba su pecho con suavidad y luego aplicando más fuerza.

¡Mierda! Sácalo…sácalo y mastúrbame, se decía no soportando que el americano no avanzara pronto. Estaba perdiendo el control. La ropa se le estaba haciendo tan innecesaria. Jadeaba, gemía y gritaba ante cada sutil roce abriendo su boca de manera erótica y sensual.

Una sonrisa de puro gusto recorrió los labios del menor.

—A-Alfred…va-mos… a la ca-cama….

—¿Por qué no a-quí? —decía ronco mientras comenzaba a tocar con morbosidad el trasero del mayor empujando sus dedos hacia la entrada del mayor por arriba de los pantalones.

A Inglaterra aquel acto le dio demasiado morbo, comenzaba a respirar más entrecortado y calentar sus mejillas ante la fogosidad. Gimió. Sintió que quería tener adentro a Alfred, que lo hiciera gemir y gritar como nunca, que lo poseyera incluso bruscamente, haciéndolo fuerte, duro y caliente.

Tomó al norteamericano con fuerza por la mano y lo obligo a subir a la cama, incluso tirándolo a ésta. Una gran risa escapo de los labios de Alfred ante la acción desempeñada por Inglaterra.

—Oh baby, eres salvaje~ —le decía de forma coqueta y graciosa el norteamericano.

—A-Acostúmbrate —le respondió mientras sus mejillas eran de un color rojo bastante intenso.

—Es-Está bien…pero… más tarde…—rió suavemente prosiguiendo a jalar del brazo al inglés para que viniera también a la cama.

Había volteado a Inglaterra dejando entre sus piernas, le quita la camisa con desesperación y le desabrocha el cierre de aquel molesto pantalón. Acto seguido comienza a apretar y a retorcer los rosados botones de Inglaterra. Éste gime de puro placer entrecerrando los ojos. Alfred traga un poco fuerte ante la vergüenza, era extraño ver a Iggy en aquel estado, le encantaba. Mientras con su mano izquierda seguía jugando con los pezones del mayor con sus dientes pasa a morder una de sus tetillas. Arthur gimió nuevamente, se sentía extasiado.

Arthur se da vuelta de apoco y comienza a sacarle los pantalones al americano.

—Ahhh.. aahh Alf-red…aaah…—sus jadeos comenzaban a parecer armoniosos y sensuales sin dejar lo erótico del acto. El pantalón de USA estaba apunto de ceder. Arthur tragó fuerte al llegar a su bóxer, ver el miembro de Alfred en aquel estado, erecto y exigiendo atención mientras éste no paraba de dársela a él, en sus pezones, masturbándolo.

Era un trabajo a tiempo completo. Sabía que el menor quería follarlo, pero se negaba a decirlo por hacerlo sentir bien, para demostrarle un "Yo sé algo de esto", Arthur valoró aquel hecho y saco aún entre las piernas del mayor aquel bóxer, o al menos tirándolo para abajo. Ambos estaban casi completamente desnudos.

—Iggy… aahh Iggy….—gimió sofocado esta vez Estados Unidos. Sentía como su pene daba contra el trasero del mayor. Eso era una diabólica tortura.

Quería meterlo dentro en ese preciso instante, pero tenía que lubricarlo primero. El europeo no dejaba de sorpréndelo, todo pegajoso y agitado estaba lamiendo los dedos de su mano derecha. Una fuerte presión se le vino al pecho al verle haciendo esto. Era muy lindo y sensual. Lo calentaba. Tuvo la necesidad de decirle cuanto lo quería.

—Arthur… te amo… I love you….so much. Du-rante mucho…mu-cho tiempo… gracias…. gracias por concederme esta noche…—le dijo con una sonrisa calida e infantil tal y como las que solía poner.

Realmente el inglés le era preciado e importante. Era su tesoro.

—Jódete Alfred…—le respondió casi con maldad. Alfred quedo desencajado ante aquellas palabras.

Una tristeza callada lo inundó. Pero aquello no lo iba a derrumbar. Una sonrisa y confianza fingida se apoderaron nuevamente de su rostro. ¡Él podía hacerlo! Era Estados Unidos después de todo.

—Te voy a follar… y te voy a follar toda la noche Inglaterra…—le dijo al oído ronco mientras tomaba el miembro de Inglaterra comenzando a masturbarle nuevamente.

Ponía su dedo en la punta de su miembro viendo como salía de apoco el semen del mayor manchándole las manos y frotaba un poco los testículos, lo agitaba más fuerte tomando por completo. Arthur sintió como si estuviera en esos momentos follándose a alguien ante el ritmo que aplicaba el americano.

—Al-Alfred… aah…aahh…me…aahg ¡Aah~!—gemía. Alfred se detuvo. Se recostó aún más en el mayor.

Arthur podía sentir el miembro erecto de Alfred a través de su cuerpo. Sonrió un poco ante aquello. Esa confiada sonrisa de Alfred era sólo superficialidad, apostaba lo que fuera a que también quería un poco de atención.

Y además, al europeo en cualquier momento aquellas palabras le hubieran dado una rabia enorme, pero en aquellos momentos en esa cama, ambos pegajosos y jadeando por la calentura del momentos, las mordeduras. La forma en que sus miembros chocaban con el otro aquella frase le pareció sumamente caliente.

Quería que Alfred lo hiciera, y que lo hiciera pronto. Quería que ambos fueran uno. Trato de tentarlo. Arthur sabía como y lo haría.

Se retorció un poco más y corrió con fuerza las manos del americano. Esto lo dejo un tanto sorprendido, una muecas de incertidumbre se notó en sus rostro. Inglaterra se estaba volteando para quedar frente a frente con el menor. Ambos estaban agitados y respirando dificultosamente mientras gotas de sudor caían por sus cuerpos. La mirada con que ambos se miraron era casi mágica. Arthur se hizo hacia delante besando nuevamente a Alfred, con cariño, con afecto.

Quería demostrarle que él también estaba interesado. Y así, tomo aquel miembro del estadounidense, este dio un pequeño gruñidito dentro del beso. La mano del británico lo hacia lento y algunos rápidos dado suaves caricia a la punta del miembro, Alfred era el que se estaba mojando ahora. El americano se sentía bien, muy bien. En realidad, jodidamente bien. El ritmo no paraba. Arthur se relamió los labios y acercó sus caderas a las de Alfred, seguido de esto elevo un poco sus caderas y puso su trasero cercano al miembro del norteamericano.

—Ahh…Arthur….Arthur…—gimió ronco. Aquello lo estaba desesperando, casi sentía aquella entrada rozar la punta de su miembro.

Quería poseerlo. En ese preciso instante. ¿Era mucho pedir? ¿No podía hacerle el amor?

El mayor le miró con una lujuriosa y penetrante mirada, y Alfred entendió como si de un extraño lenguaje se tratara. Sus manos estaban manchadas con aquel pegajoso líquido que brotaba de sus propios cuerpos, fue metiendo sus dedos al interior del ano del mayor.

Inglaterra se estremeció cerrando levemente sus ojos. Estaba confiado, es verdad. Pero no lograba acostumbrarse a esa intromisión a su interior.

—Ahh… ahora… otro Al…Alfred…—apenas hablaba abrazando al americano con desesperación.

El americano asintió con timidez, no le gustaba ver esa mueca de dolor en su amado inglés, pero era la única forma que tenía para que después ambos lo disfrutaran. Un segundo dedo, el de al medio esta vez se coló en su interior. Arthur no paraba de botar ahora leves jadeos, suaves y calientes. Aquellos dos dedos se movían dentro del inglés, dócilmente y abriéndolos un poco para dilatar más. Inglaterra movió un poco sus caderas y muerde el cuello del estadounidense.

Era algo así como un "ya está bien", en aquel idioma de caricias y placer.

—Lo voy a meter…—le dijo, subiendo un poco sus caderas elevando consigo al inglés.

El anglosajón entrecerró los ojos y luego atinó a fruncir el seño. —No…no tienes que de-cirme cosa.s.. aah…como esas…—le aclaró mientras el mismo bajaba auto-penetrándose con el menor.

Alfred gimió incluso más que su acompañante, no se lo esperaba. Se dieron unos segundos y unos prolongados besos y caricias para comenzar aquel movimiento ya conectados.

—Ahh… aahh… ahah… mmnngg…—cerraba sus ojos ante las primeras embestidas el británico mientras sentía su rostro arder. Dolía, al principio dolía, y bastante. Pero no se quejaría, nunca lo hacia, esa no sería una excepción.

—¿Due-le? Si es así.. me…detengo…—dijo mientras abría las piernas del mayor para dilatar un poco más su entrada y que no fuera tan molesto.

—Aahh… si me quejo… detente… ahora… sólo aahmmng sigue…

El americano hizo caso. Las caderas y el interior del inglés se fueron acostumbrando, ahora era todo placer. Alfred por supuesto, lo notó y había cambiado su lento paso a uno desesperado y fuerte, duro incluso.

—¿Cómo se… aah…siente? —gimió metiéndolo más profundo en Reino Unido.

—Ahh.. aah….e-sto… es el me-mejor se-xo de mi ..aahah ¡de mi vida! Aah ah~ —no podía contenerse, estaba caliente y más aún porque lo hacía con aquella persona de quien estaba enamorado. Sí, le gustaba el menor ¿Y qué? Sentía que su temperatura superaba los 40º c, era el cielo, no… el infierno. Algo perverso, morboso y excitante, definitivamente ese era el infierno. Y le encantaba.

Alfred siguió empujando sus caderas fuertemente hacia dentro del mayor, la recompensa no era el simple hecho de poseerlo, si no esos suculentos gemidos, aquella cara extasiada de placer, realmente no había imagen más digna que esa. Lo estrecho que era el inglés le volvía loco, le encantaba como comprimía su miembro en su interior.

—Aahh… Inglate-rra aha…me encantas… me enca-ntas…

El ritmo no paro, Estados Unidos masturbaba de vez en cuando a Inglaterra y le robaba furtivos besos como el mayor a él, sus cuerpos estaban empapados y su temperatura no cedía ni un grado. Se deseaban, pero no aguantarían mucho. Alfred ya sentía como llegaba el orgasmo y la entrada de Inglaterra se estrechaba de manera casi tortuosa cada vez que daba una embestida.

—¿Pu-puedo correr-me…aah…dentro tuyo? —le preguntó mientras las estocadas se hacían más profunda

—Aaah ¡E-so no se… pregunta mal-dición! Ah… —gemía entrecortadamente contrayendo su cuerpo mientras sentía el peso de Alfred golpearlo con más fuerza.

—¿Eso es un sí o un no? Aahh…agg apúrate… dime…—decía jadeando mientras un sonrojo inundaba sus tez al ver a Inglaterra llegando al orgasmo al igual que él.

—¡Que no preguntes! Aahh ¡Maldición! —le decía no conteniéndose. Le diría que **sí**, para sentirse más suyo de lo que ya lo era en aquellos momentos.

Pero no, no lo dirías. No podía.

Alfred cerró los ojos embistiéndolo más fuerte mientras los brazos del europeo se aferraban con más desesperación a la espalda del menor.

Acabaron. Al fin. Ambos juntos en un grito ronco y fuerte en el que luego se miraron con la vista entrecortada y volvieron a unir sus labios de manera apasionada, con amor, verdadero amor. Alfred y Arthur recordarían esa noche por siempre, de eso no cabía duda. Conversaron un poco luego de separarse.

Empezaron a reírse un rato de ellos mismos.

—¿Sabes como sería aún más grandioso esto? ¡Con una hamburguesa!

—Jódete Alfred…mañana a primera hora me iré de este lugar…

—Te dije… no puedes irte…

—¿Sin tener sexo contigo? ¿No lo hice acaso?

El menor agachó la cabeza. Es verdad, esperaba una respuesta así del mayor pero sus ingenuas esperanzas nunca se desvanecían—No puedes irte sin cumplir… mi estúpido y tonto deseo…—decía, más sonrojado que en el mismísimo sexo.

Bajo, tímidamente. Aquel Alfred con quién hace pocos minutos el inglés había mantenido un apasionado encuentro se había esfumado. Se había convertido en un tímido y hasta decepcionado chico.

—¿Qué es lo que realmente buscas Alfred? —dijo con la voz calmada, serena y delicadamente. Un estremecimiento le recorrió todo el cuerpo ante la mirada que le devolvía el menor, pero decidió ignorarlo.

—Yo sólo….buscaba que me amaras Iggy… únicamente… yo quería…un "I love you"…siquiera un "I like you" ¿Es mucho pedir? ¿No soy lo suficientemente bueno para querer tenerte a mi lado?

—Alfred…—decía bajo, las palabras del americano abarcaban todo su ser.

—¿Qué me hace falta para que me mires de otra manera? Para que…bueno, para que me ames. —dijo en un jadeó de dolor. Todo eso lo había hecho por amor a aquel inglés.

—I love you…

—¿Qué tengo que hac-…. ¿Espera? ¿Qué has dicho?

—I love you… Alfred…—le dijo, bajo…bajísimo—Jamás te hubiera dejado siquiera besarme en caso contrario…, yo también te quería… y te quiero estúpido…

Nadie podía ni pudo describir en palabras o en escritos la alegría con la que el menor sonrió después de escuchar aquello, la manera tan dulce en que abrazó aquella noche ante la noticia a su amado cejón. La manera inolvidablemente tierna en que ambos se besaron. Ambos, volvieron a hacer el amor una vez más, pero a diferencia de la otra ya no había vergüenza en decir esos abrasadores sentimientos que se tenían el uno al otro.

Ya no había más miedo al rechazo. Sólo cariño, afecto, amor y una pasión casi incontrolable.

De aquella noche ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, eran amantes en esos momentos, pero nadie, absolutamente nadie lo sabía.

Actualmente, era otro día libre, aquel viernes. Alfred estaba en auto deportivo de color negro, sí, negro. No rojo como todos los que puedan imaginarse. Y al lado de él, en el puesto del acompañante estaba un británico, de ojos grandes y de un hermoso verde esmeralda, un cabello tan rubio como el oro, tez clara y unas grandes cejas, sin mencionar aquella pequeña y coqueta sonrisa que llevaba en los labios mirando hacia fuera por la ventana.

—Un cine no es un lugar que quiera ir ahora…—dijo continuando una conversación que estaban sosteniendo hace unos minutos atrás.

—Yo tampoco tengo ganas de comer algo…!Ahhhhh, que aburrimiento! ¿Quieres algo de adrenalina Arthur? —decía riéndose como un niño pequeño y con aquel irritante tono que a veces tenía.

—Ir a un parque de diversiones sería algo tan aburrido…—decía fijando sus ojos verdes en los azules de Alfred, el estadounidense le devolvió la mirada por unos segundos.

Y luego, una leve risilla infantil y tierna escapó de sus labios.

—¿Y entonces? ¿A dónde quieres ir Inglaterra?

Inglaterra, en el asiento contrario removió su cabeza de un lado para otra sintiendo su día libre más nítido que antes. Miró hacia fuera abriendo un poco la ventanilla del auto.

Una pausa o un corte de aproximadamente 6 minutos se dio en la conversación.

—A "cierto" Motel, a la habitación 123…—acabo respondiendo mientras una extraña sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.

—Estaba pensando lo mismo que tú…

Estados Unidos sonrió también pero sin quitar la vista del frente de la calle. Arthur se demoro en decirlo, pero sino lo hacía poco importaría. Ya que en realidad ya estaban de camino hacía allá. Harían de "todo" nuevamente en aquella habitación con el inglés que aunque no tuviera sus nombres estaba marcada como suya. Era un lugar especial donde podían botar toda aquella pasión y amor que reprimían entre acaloradas discusiones en las reuniones en las que luego los sacaban a ambos y comenzaban a besarse apasionadamente fuera de ésta, sin que nadie se enterara. Podía ser peligroso que lo hicieran. Por eso iban a aquel lugar…

…Porque ir a aquellas habitaciones, donde nadie podía saber que hacían se había convertido en un vicio de aquellos hablantes de inglés. Un delicioso y sensual **vicio**.

En aquel motel, habitación 123. Tú, sí…, **tú, **quien está leyendo. Esto es un secreto, no le cuentes a nadie ¿entiendes?...a nadie.

* * *

><p>!Sí, aquí son pervert! Así termino este fic…¿Por qué escribo temáticas más raras y porn?, es simple, vi una serie de homos y quede media traumada, y NO <em>positivamente<em>.

¿Quieren más fic con lemon entre ellos dos? Me quedan: "**Insomnio**", "**Paparazzi**" (cuya trama no es tan sexual) y uno que estoy escribiendo que es "**Police**" que es así como una secuela de "**Cowboy**" que le dedicare a una amiga, sigue siendo US/UK, pero esta vez es Arthur el que se viste preparado para… ustedes ya saben que… "sex".

Ustedes escogen si subo más fic's o no. Gracias por leer, espero que el lemon estuviera sexy ¿A alguien le gusto?

Lo lamento, si has llegado hasta aquí ya no tienes una mente sana, casta y virginal :/ …


End file.
